


Triple F

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Arguing, Daddy Kink, Fighting, Finals, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Peter is a nerd, Sex, Studying, Wade Wilson Being an Asshole, broken furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Wade wasn't sure if Peter was trying to flirt or start a fight. But he did know one thing for sure, they were definitely going to fuck.





	Triple F

It was going on hour four, and Wade was way past being impatient. He had binge watched everything that he could possibly tolerate and had now resorted to channel surfing and low groans just to show his disapproval.

Peter on the other hand had not moved from his small desk, which was only a few feet away and adjacent from the couch that Wade was sitting on. He needed to study, it was finals after all. 

Wade's head lolled to the side, eyes resting sleepily on his boyfriend, "Peeetey..." He whined.

Peter didn't even acknowledge his name being called and instead turned another page. His nose was buried deep in his Physics book when Wade decided to make another move again. It had been at least a half an hour since he last did it, and Peter probably had forgotten about it by now. 

Wade scooted to the left on the couch, stretching his left leg out and raising it up to rest his heel on the corner of Peter's desk. Then, he waited.

It didn't take long for Peter to notice the intrusion. He huffed and pushed Wade's foot off, scribbling something down in a notebook before flipping the page again. 

Wade frowned. His eyes shifted as he glared at the back of Peter's head, and he decided that enough was enough. Wade silently lifted his leg again and propped his foot up on the corner of Peter's desk and waited. 

Peter's head was turned, his nose now buried back in his notebook as the pencil furiously scrawled across the paper. Wade had no doubt in his mind that it was some quantum equation probably about the speed of light in space and long it would take for a satellite to reach ten thousand miles per hour and at that rate, how many years it would take to reach the next solar system. 

Wade just rolled his eyes.

Peter's head slowly turned back to his book, and then kept turning to stop on Wade's foot once again. Peter smacked the end of his pencil down on the paper as he shoved Wade's foot off once more. 

Wade groaned, louder this time. "Peeetey!"

"Stop doing that." Peter responded, his eyes still fixed on his book.

Wade dramatically huffed and crossed his arms over his chest violently, chewing on his bottom lip as he shot daggers at Peter's Physics book. He was done, four hours was way beyond the allotted time that Peter was allowed to ignore him for his studies. Arms still crossed, he lifted his leg again and put his heel down on the corner of the desk with a thud.

Peter heard the thud and immediately knew what it was. His eyes shifted up to stare at the small world map on the wall in front of him. Annoyance was starting to boil in his chest as he reached over and shoved Wade's foot off the desk, the thud hanging in the air as it hit the floor. 

Wade wasn't done though, not yet, not until he had Peter's full attention on him again. He was tired of being ignored. His foot came flying up once again to rest on the desk, and he counted the seconds it took for Peter to once again push it off. This went on another five times before Peter lost his cool.

Peter's body whipped around in his chair and he shouted, "Stop! What is wrong with you?"

Wade just glared, his foot flat on the floor as he spoke, "Oh I'm sorry, did I do something?"

Peter's eyes narrowed into tiny slits while his mouth stayed pressed in a tight, firm line. He didn't speak, however, he instead spun back around and turned his attention back to his book. 

Wade's jaw clenched, he waited about thirty seconds for Peter to get back in his groove again before he struck, foot flying up and landing on the desk again. 

This time, Peter let out an audible growl. He violently shoved Wade's foot off and turned around to face him once more. "What the hell Wade, why do you keep doing this?"

Wade shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about Baby Boy."

"Wade I swear to God- What did I tell you? If I fail this exam, I fail the whole class! I've done too much hard work to just throw it all away!"

Wade started to laugh which caused Peter to grow even more annoyed than he already was. "You, fail? Pish posh Petey, like you could ever fail a class-"

"If you don't stop and let me study, I will fail this class!" Peter retorted.

Wade just snorted, clearly not amused and shook his head. He said nothing as Peter spun back around in his chair and went back to his book.

Wade sat there, arms still crossed over his chest and pouting like a small child and threw his foot back up on the desk again. 

Peter slammed his pencil down and shoved his foot off, whipping back around and standing up. This was the last straw, Wade knew it. 

"Stop!" Peter screamed at Wade and slammed his fist on his desk, "Stop doing this!"

Wade just sat there.

"You know this is hard, right? You know this is a lot of work, right?" 

"Not for you..." Wade mumbled.

Peter gaped at him, "You know, it's hard enough to do all this-" He gestured towards his books on the desk. "But it's even harder with you here!"

Wade smirked, raising one hairless eyebrow up. "And that's why I'm here Petey, to keep things nice and hard-"

That was it. That was all Peter needed to go into full on melt down mode. 

"Fuck you Wade! I can't even have a serious conversation with you! You don't even realize how hard I've worked, and just how hard these classes are!" Peter slammed his Physics book shut then picked up his notebook and did the same thing, slamming it down on the desk with a loud smack. He shoved his desk, kicking the leg in the process which ultimately caused the entire leg to dislodge from the rest of the desk. 

The desk fell forward causing the chair to fall over with a clatter and all of Peter's books and notes to go flying onto and across the floor. Peter fist his hands into his hair and yelled to let his frustration out. Wade on the other hand just sat there basically trying not to laugh. 

"I can't even have a decent desk anymore! It's all fucked up because all we do is fuck on it!" Peter yelled, kicking his desk and causing it to crack. 

Wade tried to keep his laughter in as he watched Peter wail on the contorted piece of furniture in front of him. When Peter was finally done throwing his fit, Wade spoke. "Soooo... Are you flirting or are you trying to start a fight?"

Peter's head spun so fast Wade thought Peter had gone full Exorcist for a second. "What?" He snapped. 

Wade put a closed fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat. "Well, you seem awfully upset, but you did keep saying the word "hard." And, you did bring up the topic of sex-"

"Seriously! All I wanted to do is study, but of course YOU always have sex on your mind! You're such a perv!" Peter stood there seething. 

Wade smirked, "Yeah, but you really seem to love my pervy ways... I don't ever hear you complaining about the sex."

Peter opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after. Wade was right about that, he did love Wade's dirty talk, and the sex was beyond spine tingling.

Wade nodded his head and pointed a finger at his lover. "Ah, I knew it. I knew I was right, you love it when I make you scream."

Peter was getting sucked in which, at any other time he wouldn't mind. However, right now was definitely not the time for this- 

"I know what you're thinking Baby Boy, I can see it in your pants..." Wade purred.

Peter's eyes averted down to his pants only to find that what Wade was saying was true. "Fuck..." He mumbled underneath his breath.

Wade stood up. He moved towards Peter with a slow swagger that had Peter's cock growing by the second. Wade swayed his hips, seductively licking his lips as he approached his boyfriend.

"Yeah, look at my body baby, see how I move for you?" Wade purred as he got closer. 

Peter just stood there and let Wade roll right up on him, his pelvis lightly grinding against the other man's as he wrapped his arms around Wade's shoulders.

"That's it baby, let Daddy Deadpool take care of you for a bit. Let me fuck all that frustration out of you." 

Peter let out a low groan as he rocked his hips ever so gently into Wade's, his erection pushing against his lover's. Peter wanted to fuck, God did he ever but he had to keep studying, he didn't want to get too distracted-

"Wade..." He breathed.

Wade's arms wrapped around Peter's waist and he pulled him in closer letting him grind against him, "That's it baby, nice and slow. Let me feel how hard you are-"

Peter started to push away slowly, suddenly trying to wriggle out of Wade's grasp. "Wade, I have to study, I have to keep going-"

Wade shushed him, rubbing small circles into his lower back while still grinding against Peter. "I think you need a little stress reliever." He whispered low into Peter's ear.

Peter sucked in a sharp breath and let out a broken sob. Yes, ooh yes, Wade was right. Peter finally just gave up and gave in. 

He shoved Wade back and down onto the couch, staring at him hungrily as he dropped to his knees and forcefully started tugging at his sweatpants. When they were off, he tossed them to the side and stood up and hastily shed his own clothes while Wade stripped his own shirt off. The two of them were naked in about five seconds flat and Peter wasted no time in climbing into Wade's lap and straddling him.

Wade's smirk was gigantic as he grabbed handfuls of Peter's ass and kneaded. "Please tell me you have lube-" Peter panted but laughed as he saw Wade snatch it off the end table next to him and present it to him. 

Peter was still rocking his hips, back and fourth letting his cock rub up against Wade's rock hard abs. His arms were wrapped around Wade's neck and he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. "God Wade, I cannot get enough of your body-" Peter sucked in a sharp breath as Wade pushed into him.

Wade had just pushed the head of his cock into Peter's ass without any stretching, without any warning. 

“Ahh, oh, oh Wade!” Peter whimpered as Wade pushed slowly into him, slowly burying his entire length inside of his lover. 

“Was it too much?” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear, coming to a stop halfway in when he heard the sharp breaths coming from Peter. 

“No...” Peter gasp, “Never too much. You’re so big and the burn feels so good, SO good Wade, ooh...” 

Peter sat frozen for a few seconds as he let himself adjust to Wade’s girth before slowly sinking the rest of the way down, finally bottoming out, his ass flush against Wade’s pelvis. 

Small whimpers were falling from Peter’s lips and Wade did his best to soothe his Baby Boy, running his hands along Peter’s sides. “Shh, you’re doing so good baby. Taking me like a champ.” 

“You’ve ruined me, you know that right? No one else could ever satisfy me like you do Wade.” 

A smile spread across Wade’s lips as he pulled Peter close to him and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry I was being such an ass earlier.” He confessed. 

“Don’t be sorry-“ Peter gasped, “I know how you are, four hours was way past your limit. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Peter slowly started to move, his hips rocking back and fourth as he started to ride Wade. 

A raspy growl escaped Wade’s throat when he felt the friction on his cock. He let Peter ride him slowly at first but after several minutes, he settled his hands on his lover’s hips, encouraging him to pick up the pace. 

And Peter did. He found a steady rhythm, not too fast but not too slow and one that brought Wade’s cock almost to the point of pulling out, just so he could slam back down on it. 

This went on for several minutes, the only sound of Peter’s ass slapping against Wade’s pelvis to be heard. Along with the breathless moans that fell from each other’s mouths. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Wade questioned. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open at the question, “Huh?” He was too far gone to even comprehend what he had even said to Wade. 

“About my body?” Wade questioned once more, clearing Peter’s confusion. 

It suddenly clicked in Peter’s head what Wade was asking. 

“I mean, I’m not the prettiest guy in the world... I mean, I used to be pretty-“ 

Peter shut Wade up with a kiss, and when he was done shoving his tongue into Wade’s mouth he said, “You don’t need to be insecure with me, you know that. Why wouldn’t I love your body? You’re so sexy and so cut, you just scream masculine. I love it Wade, I love you.” 

Wade’s hand found Peter’s hair and he tangled his fingers gently in it as Peter continued to ride him, rocking his hips back and fourth, slamming down onto his cock. 

Wade’s other hand found Peter’s cock and he knew he was close. “You wanna come Petey?” 

Peter shuddered from the contact, “Please- Oh please Wade.” 

Wade thrust up into Peter, meeting him when his hips came down to him. His hand started to slowly stroke Peter and he reveled in the sounds that fell from his lover’s lips. 

And it didn’t take long for Peter’s eyes to be screwed shut, Wade’s name falling from his lips as white hot pleasure filled him, his come splashing onto Wade’s firm abs as he came. 

Wade on the other hand bit his lower lip and grunted, strangled moans caught in his throat as he came. And after several minutes of heavy breathing, he could feel his own come leaking out from Peter’s ass and down his thighs. 

Peter just rested his forehead against Wade’s. He was hyper aware of the sweat dripping down his body as he held onto Wade like it was for dear life. 

“You owe me a new desk...” 

Wade snorted. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who went Jackie Chan on it, Baby Boy.” 

Peter just smiled. “It wouldn’t have busted if we hadn’t have fucked on it so many times...” 

“Ha! Yeah right, where’s the fun in that? Plus, I distinctly remember you saying to me when we moved in here that you wanted me to fuck you on every surface in this apartment.” 

Peter groaned, “Yeah, and you didn’t disappoint.” 

Wade smirked, “You’re such a nerd, you know that? But luckily for you, I spotted that ass and now you have no choice but to belong to me.” 

Peter sighed, “I think I’m done with the books for tonight, can we just snuggle and fall asleep together? You make a really sweet pillow, not gonna lie.” 

Wade kissed Peter’s hair. “Of course. Also, I’m calling you the Triple F because in one night we managed to fight, flirt, and fuck.” 

“You’re such a dork oh my God!” 

“And for some reason, you still love me...”

Peter giggled and said, “Take me to bed, we need to continue the F that just ended.” 

Wade wiggled his hairless eyebrows, “Aw yeah, Daddy’s gonna fuck the shit out of you Baby Boy. Gonna pound that ass into next week!” 

Peter just purred and bit his lower lip seductively. 

“Fuck me Daddy Deadpool, please...”


End file.
